The Nightmares Light
by Primus2247
Summary: This is my first Fanfic A unusual friend ship with megatron and a human, what will happen and why?
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare's Light

Rating K+, language and slight violence

Transformers Prime beast wars

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The Greeting

It was a warm afternoon, school had just been let out the first few breaths of summer flew through the air. Jasmine had just walked outside of jasper high, her freshmen year was over and it was time to cool down. She sat down on the steps of the school waiting for her friends. She adjusted her flat-bill to shade her face from the sun. Her friends Jack, Miko and Raf came down the steps." Hey guy's". She smiled and waved . They waved back but passed her. Jack went to his motorcycle. Raf went to a really cool yellow camero with black racing strips, and Miko went to a bit green truck. It was bulky. Jasmine sighed as she watched her friends leave. Why did they leave in such a hurry these days, and were do they go?

Jasmine stood up and grabbed her skateboard. "Time to find out." She waited until they all turned the corner than she sped on after them. They weren't to hard to follow at first but as they got farther and farther ahead, jasmine lost sight of them. Soon she couldn't see them and she was all alone on a log road that seemed to lead to no were." Why the hell would they go this way?" Jasmine sighed and stopped skating. She turned around and looked at the road back. The sun had started to set and it was way to long of a trip to go back to jasper on her little skateboard. " I guess I could...I don't know." She kicked her board in frustration." We're do I go." She sat on the side of the road. She looked up at the sky seeing an aircraft." Never seen that model before." She chuckled to herself." Maybe Area 51 is around here somewhere?" She laughed a bit, she saw head light down the road and stopped laughing.

Jack slowed down on arcee. " Arcee stop. I know that girl."

Jasmine smiled at the familiar voice." Jack, how nice of you to drop by."

Arcee revved her engine." Jack, we have to go now, Megatron is right over us."

The aircraft came plummeting down toward them at full speed, it transformer reveling Megatron, he landed, his foot inches away from Jasmine, a sly grin on his face." I thought you only had three human pets?" He bet down and picked up Jasmine, holding her tight.

Jasmine looked down in fear" No offense dude but I am afraid of heights." She tried to stay calm.

The others transformed, Bumblebee stayed in car form and drove Jack, Miko and Raf back to base. A big glowing circle appeared out of think air, the car drove in to it and a large semi truck drove out. It transformed in to a robot, it was smaller that the one holding jasmine but larger than the others.

Optimus glared at Megatron his guns out and aimed." Megatron!" A low growl in his vioce." Let the human go!"

" And why would I do that prime, it would defeat my whole purpose of this." He squeezed his hand tighter around jasmine.

" Please let me go." Jasmine said gasping for breath. " Please, I don't even know what going on here." She struggled and squirmed.

" Quit it you." Megatron growled at the girl." Let the big people talk." He grinned looking over at Optimus." I have a deal for you, I give you the human and in return you leave the planet."

Optimus's eyes looked over the small girl, shame hidden deep inside." We do not accept the deal Megatron. We will never leave this planet."

Megatron growled." Fine then."He spoke over the com link." Sound wave open the ground bridge." He threw the girl or at least he thought he did, her pants were stuck on his sharp claws.

Another blue portal thing came up out of no were.

Is that what they called a ground bridge? Jasmine thought.

Megatron walking in to the ground bridge, making he way back abord the nemesis.

Jasmine was silent as Megatron moved, if she had screamed ,or even spoke, he would have killed her ,

so she stayed along for the ride.

* * *

As Megatron walked in and on to the nemesis he sighed and raged with anger. " How could my plan have failed." He looked over at Starscream." Of corse it failed because it was your plan." He growled slightly.

Starscream was not paying any attention Megatron, but to the human dangling from his fingers. He stood in silence.

"Starscream!" Megatron growled. " What is so engaging?"

Starscream looked at Megatron." We seem to have a small guest in our ship sir." He pointed to Megatrons hand.

Megatron lifted his hand up seeing the small girl he had once held in his hands." I see." He starred the little rip his sharpe claw made in her pants." Now little one it was not so smart of you to come for a ride." He grinned looking eye to eye with the female.

" I didn't exactly chose to be here ,big guy." She looked down seeing how long of a drop down to the floor." So any way...Megatron is it?" She smiled a bit." Nice to meet you."

Megatron glared at the small human." It is lord Megatron." He growled slightly.

" Yes ,sir ,lord Megatron." She stopped smiling." Sorry."

Megatron went and sat in his thrown still watching the girl as she dangled from his finger.

" You know, this is very uncomfortable, and I have a massive wedgie." She sighed and kinda chuckled." Can you please set me down?"

Megatron debated it for a minute than put her down on the arm rest of the thrown, he was not as gentle as he could have been but she was fine." You don't seem afraid child, yet you stare in to the face of death it's self." He grinned a bit.

She stood up on the arm rest and looked at him." I am not afraid of death, it is something we all must face in life. besides, if your afraid of death than your not living life ,you'll alway be living in fear."

" Really, but your afraid of heights." He chuckled a bit.

" I can't deal with being high up from the ground." She looked over the arm rests ledge down at the ground.

" So what would you do if i did this."He grinned a bit and used one of his fingers and very gently nudged her closer to the edge.

She shrieked a bit and turned around latching on to his finger her feet were half way of the ledge." Please don't do that." She cleared her throat." Lord Megatron."

Megatron frowned." Weakling,I don't even know the reason Optimus keeps humans around."

An idea popped in to jasmine's head." Intel, I could be useful for that." She smiled and pulled her bag off of her shoulders and rummaged around in it." I thought I had some bugs in here."

" Bugs?" Megatron looked down at the girl.

" Yeah, bugs, they are these little microphones in a tiny box, you can place them anywhere and they can Liston in on the surroundings herring everything." She smiled pulling out a tiny brick it was half the size of her pinky.

" Ha, that little thing." He looked at the small device in her hand." Don't make me laugh, child."

" Looks can be deceiving." She smiled." Do you mind if I do a test run? You have got nothing to lose from it but you might have something to gain."

Megatron nodded and picked her up gently walking over to one of the ships computers." You there." He pointed at one of the drones." Help this girl with the computer."

She shook her head." No need Megatron, I don't see why you put it in English." Smiles.

" What do you mean." Megatron looked at the female in disbelief." This is an ancient Cybertronian language!"

" Really? Cause all I see is English." She shrugged. She stared pressing buttons, jumping more like it, it was a huge game of hope scotch to a human. When she finished pressing the buttons she picked up the bug and spoke in to it." And we are live." She smiled as her voice echoed through the speakers of the computer." Here would be my plan, somehow you or your guys meet up with the autobots and they get a hold of me tricking them in to thinking I was saved, I can bug the place and even send you quadrants...if I can stay on the ship with you." She looked up at him." What do you say...deal?"

Megatron grinned, a new opportunity had shown its self, he had a choice to go with her plan or he could continue working on his own plans.

[ authors notes ]

This is the first chaper of my fanfiction The Nightmare's Light, really this is my first fanfiction please tell me what you think of it, what I did good and what I can improve apon thank you for any comment XD

~Primus2247


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmares Light

Chapter 2

Shopping trip

Abroad the nemesis, Megatron and the Human child named Jasmine had developed a plan in the making. Jasmine has talked about giving her self to the autobots or making it look the the disepticons gave her up. She had bugs and a tracking device. But at a price. She wanted to live with the disepticons.

* * *

Megatron was no foul. If the child had these devices she could surly use them against him." And why would I trust you human, you could be a trick by the autobots for all I know?"

" I see we have some trust issues, and the felling it mutual. How can I trust that you aren't going to kill me, I don't but with what I have shown you...I trust you." She sighed a bit.

" It is unwise to trust in me child." He had a slightly grin on his face." I could squash you right know like the bug you are."

" And waist a good opportunity?" She glared slightly at Megatron. " Besides my plan was better than his." She pointed at Starscream." What you think they would give up the world for a couple of kids?"

Starscream glared at the child." How dare you, it could have worked." He walked over grumbling." Why don't I squash her for you master?"

She stepped back a little, stumbling over the keys on the computer she was standing on." Um...I'm sorry." She looked up at the robot that now towered over her.

Starscream grinned slightly and went to grab her." Time to get rid of a pest."

Megarton stepped forward towards Starscream. " Touch it and I will personally cut out your spark chamer." Megatron's blade was out and pointed at Starscreams chest.

Starscream took a couple of steps back." But master it is rude and it does not belong on the ship!"

Megatron optics glared so deeply at Starscream it's almost as if his gase was going to end him right there.

" I understand lord megatron I won't harm it." He mumbled under his breath." Yet!"

" Excuse me! I am not an it, I am a she, her or can be refurd to as Jasmine." She crossed her arms and glared at Starscream.

" watch it human vermin!" Starscream growled in an angered tone." I will have my chance." Starscream mumbled as he walked away.

" The respect on this ship is criminal." Jasmine sighed and calmed a bit when Starscream left." So lord Megatron, why is it you want the...ah...what are they called again?"

" The autobots?" Megatron grinned." Why it is simple child, I want to inslave human kind!" Megatron staired down at the human." Do you still want to be a part of this?"

" The only question I have for you Megatron..."

" Yes?" Megatron was ready to squash her if nessisary.

" How much is the rent?" She smiled." You can take the human race and inslave them all you want, all it's gotten me is an unloving family, two months in jail for something I didn't do and there just mindless idiots!" She was starting to get angry." Besides the world would be better without us wreaking it."

Megatron raised a brawl." Seems like you do belong here after all, small human, with your technology we can finally rid this universe of Optimus prime and his team."

" Sweet I guess." She smiled." So what is there to do around here?"

" First." He picks up jasmine and opens his palm so she can stand in it. He spoke through his comlink." Soundwave cue the audio visual, I wish to address the troops."

Soundwave came in through the door and walked over to Megatron, Soundwave nodded, a few beeps later Megatrons image was on every screen in the desepticon ship.

" We have a new guessed on the nemesis." He held his hand up so she was showing on the screens." The first to lay a servo on her without mine or her permission I will cut out there spark." His emotion stern.

Spoundwave turned off the audio visual.

Megatron nodded and walked back to his thrown." So small human how many of thoughs "bugs" do you have."

" I only have two, I could make more if I had the proper tools and equipment."

" I will get some of my Troops on it." He spoke on his comlink again." Knockout, breakdown to the bridge."

" knockout and breakdown?" She looked at Megatron confused." That's there names?" She laughed slightly.

The door opened to the bridge of the ship, a red sports car and a blue truck. The both transformed in front of Megatron, bowing and stood up.

" Yes lord megatron?" The red bot asked.

" Knockout I need you to take our Human guessed out shopping for some supplies." He staired deeply in to Knockout's eyes." If she returns hurt in way you will have more than your paint job to worry about."

Knockout stepped back a bit and studderd." Y-yes lord Megatron."

Knockout transformed back into his car form and reved his engine." Shall we get a move on."

Megatron knelt down putting his hand on the floor allowing the human to get down.

She got off Megatron and walked over to Knockout." Sweet ride." She smiled and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door hoping in." Ok so how are we getting off the ship if your a car?"

" Thanks." He sighed." We are going to use the ground bridge, Soundeave!"

Soundwave walked over to them and opened a ground bridge.

" Whoa what is that?" She gazed up at the huge blue and green portal.

" It's the ground bridge." Knockout said in a snotty voice. He hit the gas peddle and drove right in to the portal, they were in jasper Nevada were she was found...or at least close, they were in the small town. Breakdown followed them, he stayed quiet." So were are we stopping...Human?" Knockout asked.

" The name is Jasmine." She leaned back in the seat and put her feet on the dashboard." There is a thrift shop close." She said peering out the window.

" what do you think your doing?" Knockout slammed on the breaks." Get your nasty feet off my dash!"

She jerked forwards from the break." ok-ok calm down." She frowned and took her feet of his dashboard." Sorry I didn't know you would have a problem with that."

Knockout grumbled and continued to drive." You know...did you really mean the sweet ride thing earlier?"

"Yes omg yes." She smiled." I have never seen a sports car as nice as you, the light weight frame and rimes, the leather seats, the sick paint job and a nice shine from the finish."

Breakdown grunted and broke his silence mumbling." Suck up!"

Knockout chuckled." You and me are going to get alone just fine Human...as long ad you keep your feet off my dash."

She rolled her eyes." Fine." She sighed and saw the thrift shop." We are here."

Kickout parked outside if the store." I will drive around the block to see if we were being followed, breakdown watch over her."

Jasmine hopped out of the car, nervously eyeing breakdown and turn to go in to the store.

Breakdown groaned deep and parked next to the store." Kockout you know I don't like Humans!"

" I know Breakdown but Megatron like this one so we have to deal with it." Knockout drove quickly down the street.

To jasmine's suprise the store was open this late at walked over to the tools section to see if they had some of what she needed.

Breakdown was waiting outside of this thrift shop when a pare of high beams lights up his rear view mirrors." Knockout?" As the vehicle came closer, it was too large to be knockout, a green truck drove closer and closer, it was nearly at Breakdown." Bulkhead?"

"Breakdown!" His angered tone of voice echoed throught the air.

Jasmine had finished getting what she needed. She walked out of the store. She had not noticed Bulkhead or at least she didn't know he was a bot.

Breakdown didn't have the time to let Jasmine in the normal way. He transformers and grabbed her, being gentle, than transformed back and hit the gas driving away fast.

Bulkhead drove after him." Breakdown has a hostage!" Bulkhead said in his comlink talking to the autobot base.

Jasmine was more than startled by what Breakdown did." Why the hell did you do that?"

"Knockout?" Breakdown used his comlink." I have company!" He ignored the humans frustrations.

" I am on my way!" Knockout turned around and drove back." Knockout to base! We have a sidiation!" Knockout said, his voice worried as he contacted the Ship.

Megatron herd Knockouts call." What is it Knockout?"

" we seem to have an autobot interference!" Knockout did a u-turn and drove next to Breakdown." We need a ground bridge!"

Megatron Growled" What! Soundwave send them a ground bridge immediately!"

Soundwave did as he was instructed and opened the ground bridge 15 feet in front of Breakdown and Knockout.

Breakdown was the first to drive through the ground bridge, than Knockout soon after.

Knockout transformed sighing in relief." Thank you lord Megatron."

Megatron noticed that Jasmine was not with Knockout, he walked towards the bot." We're is sh..." He stopped seeing Breakdown's door open.

Jasmine hopped out of Breakdown." A little warning next time you do that please?" She looked up at Megatron and held up a bag of stuff." I have everything I need." She smiled.

" Good." Megatron had clamed down some.

She had only just realized the time when she was at the thrift shop...it was half passed twelve and the lack of sleep was catching up to her. She yawned.

Megatron noticed her energy seemed low." Maybe it is time for a power down young one?"

She nodded." Sleep sounds good."

Megatron bent down and picked up Jasmine, he held her in his hand and turned to soundwave." Notify Starscream he will take command until my power down is done."

Soundwave nodded and left the room.

Megatron left the room with Jasmine in his hand." You will stay with me tonight in my quarters."

She nodded looked around at the halls." This place is huge."

He didn't say anything, he continued to walk down the hall and stopped at a door, as he walked to the door it opened. He walking in to a big room, it had a large leaning table thing and a huge computer. That was it in the room.

Jasmine looked around from Megatron's hand." Nice place...I guess."

He walked in and set her down in the table." I still have some work to do." He walked walked over to the large computer.

She shrugged and pulled some stuff from her backpack, she never leaves without some items, her iPod included. She smiled and put in her earbuds and Liston so some slow songs trying to fall asleep. Soon enough sleep took over, she was curled around her bag and slept softly.

Megatron glanced over his shoulder looking at smiled slightly, he realized he was smiling, turned away and grumbled. Is he getting attached to a Human? He sighed looking back at her." I don't know?" He said quietly to himself.

[ authors notes ]

Hay people I am glad to Post chapter 2 of the Nightmare's Light. Please tell me what you think and please don't leave out anything that I need to fix XD hope you enjoyed it

~ Primus2247


End file.
